


There's No Turning Back Captain

by The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comrades in Arms, Fairly Light In Dialogue, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gen, M/M, Nivanfield, Ogroman, Overstepped Boundaries, Suggestive Themes, Until Final Chapter, War wounds, dust dust and more dust, war zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mission objective - BSAA SOU to assist; taking down the Liberation Army and irradiating all traces and victims to the freshly exposed C-Virus. Alpha Team Leader, Captain Chris Redfield to lead, his men, in from the south facing wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finn, Piers -- You're With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuppyPiers69](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PuppyPiers69), [RedfieldandNivans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldandNivans/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had posted this part of the story up previously before becoming side tracked with other projects. Though reading through the previous version there were more than a few errors and a repeated paragraph so I had to fix it before I could continue finishing the story.

 

> _**Location** \- Republic of Edonia, Eastern Europe _
> 
> _**Date** \- December 2012 _
> 
> _**Mission objective** \- BSAA SOU to assist; taking down the Liberation Army and irradiating all traces and victims to the freshly exposed C-Virus. Alpha Team Leader, Captain Chris Redfield to lead, his men, in from the south facing wall._
> 
> _Meeting arranged with Delta at the following co-ordinates by 20.00 hrs._
> 
> _**[36.0450673 - 83.9364389]** _
> 
> _**NB/** HQ have given the orders for all heavy infantry to push forward eliminating the threat. City Hall is to be evacuated and a clear sweep of the area. _

\--/*\\--

 

" _HQ to alpha team, reinforcements are unable to land due to anti-aircraft artillery -- Take em out_ "

The sudden and clear hint of urgency rang through each enlisted mens ears. Knuckles turning a pale shade of white as fingers tightened to the abounding artillery.

" _Alpha team copy_ "

Waving two fingers, Captain Chris Redfield rallied his team closer. They knew the drill, the running motto within the team, ' **No one gets left behind** '.

" _What the -- !?_ " Static shot through their ear pieces creating some unease as HQ passed on a second consecutive update. " _We're picking up a large bogey on radar it's heading right for you_ "

The team stood together within the form of a half moon, guns locked and loaded. Hesitant glances shifted between troops before fixing upon a creature of disproportionate size and mass. The atmosphere filled with an abundance of intimidation. All eyes watched as, thick, discoloured, globs of mucus dripped from an asymmetric mandible. The youngest forced to look away, battling with the contents of his stomach as the over whelming stench, shadowed and filled his nostrils.

Originally the assignment had been reviewed as 'straight forward'. A full sweep of the area to allow Delta squad to move in and secure designated boundaries.

Chris knew just as well as the servicemen surrounding him, the type of threat they were facing. They had already lost one man, testing the waters on an impromptu /solo/ recon search. A painful look of the realisation they were up against while the notion of 'No ones expendable' briefly circled his thoughts. It wasn't their imagination, the BOWs /were/ becoming larger with each new spawn and with each, a newly developed tolerance, counteracting anything and everything the BSAA could throw at them.

Chris took a slight step back, tightly pursing his thin, chapped lips together as he further assessed both the situation and surroundings. The silhouetted outline of his ATL slid perfectly into frame within his peripheral vision. 'Piers Nivans' initially a rookie back with the special forces back in 2010. His extreme sharpness and concentration, had him referred to as **"the man who never misses a target** " In speculation, it came as no surprise to how swiftly he had made it through the stages of preferment and into the 'captivated' Alpha leaders division. The young ace was a naturally gifted marksman, much like Chris himself. It was perhaps this professionalism and strict routine that brought the pair together, forming a well disciplined squadron.

The ground quivered as the Ogroman collapsed, hastily regaining its composure, producing a crippling hunched posture. Its jaw dropping lower, giving the impression of a plausible dislocation, as it let out a tumultuous bellow, spewing out more of the nauseating thick solution. Thickset appendages waved blindly, shattering, once proud, standing, buildings into mere shadows of their former glory.

" _Alright you know the drill, we split up into three teams and take out those guns, -- We'll have to worry about that 'thing' when back up arrives... Piers, Finn you're with me, the rest of you -- move out._ "

While attempting to keep close to his captain, an intense mixture of nerves and adrenaline coursed through the 'newest' rookie’s lean physique. Staring up at the drooling abomination, voices surrounding him sounded indistinct, distant. This wasn't what the 22 year old had signed up for. He was new and inexperienced, brought along mostly for his pyrotechnics experience, he was far from accustomed to weaponry as the others serving alongside him. Paralysed with fear, the faith and reassurance he'd clung onto from his captain was faltering. The others had instantly dispersed into their assigned teams, running and diving out of harms reach and into cover, as the behemoth sized Ogroman edged closer, shattering the rubble sated ground beneath.

Tightly closing his eyes, Finn inhaled deeply, witnessing the malformed palm of the mis-creation advancing in his direction.

" _MOVE!_ "


	2. Re-Group

 

" _Captain?!_ "

Wiping powdered dust and sand from his fatigues Finn shifted to a kneeling position his form aching, while briefly scanning his new surroundings. The words had slipped from the young demolition experts mouth without thought, seemingly left unheard as he glanced over toward his captain, tensing his jaw. His gun! -- Where the?! Shit!

" _This is Captain Redfield to Alpha Team, do you copy?_ "

A deafening crash echoed around the ruins causing both men to wince as the still standing remains shook with the ground quake.

" _Affirmative captain, is everything all right down there?_ " The thick gruff Scottish tone of Andy Walker filled the device "w _hat happened down there sir?_ "

"N _o time for small talk ... my team has momentarily disengaged, I'm in need of cover fire._ "

" _Roger that Captain_ "

Moving his fingers from his ear piece, Chris was quick to regain his composure, briefly glancing over the foundation covering his and Finns position then over to Piers who was seeking cover within one of the open entrances opposite.

The young ace had his back pressed flush against the stable, stone frame, knuckles turning white with his trusty Anti-Material Rifle carrying a fresh clip of 10, 12.7mm rounds cradled within a tight embrace. A look of concern furrowed his brow, hearing nothing but a distorted transmission reeling off, nought but static. His jaw tightened, catching flesh from his inner cheek, resentment interlacing with his perturbed expression.

A gathering of wheezing breath echoed throughout the narrowed, makeshift, staircase behind him. J'avo were closing in.

" _Piers? -- Dammit!_ "

Well calculated shots, undoubtedly caring rapid precision were heard, each was too close and singular to be the cover fire Chris had requested.

" _Finn?! ..._ " His tone was surprisingly subdued, brows pulling tightly together, darkening the concerned expression. The young subordinate edgily moved closer while the Alpha Leaders glance remaining fixated upon his partner’s last sighted position. " _You're going to need a gun --_ "

" _Y--yes sir ... I -- I ..._ "

Chris was in no mood for explanations or small talk, a further two shots resounded through the remains, as he shoved his own 'specifically engineered' assault rifle into the trainees chest. " _Now just follow my lead, we're all making this out together._ "

They had to move and quick, as valuable seconds ticked away, pulling them even further behind schedule. Substantial footfalls carried in time with foreign cries vibrating harshly against the ground overhead. Taking a step back Chris pulled out his standard issue 'Nine oh nine' hand gun, 'designed for more precise shot', from its holster, with a click the pre-loaded magazine locked into place.

The Ogroman took a side step twisting its colossal sized torso with arms elevated. The rapid pursuit of cover fire was now in full effect, led by the expertise of Andy Walker and Ben Airhart. With the ideal distraction 'now' was their time to move.

Captured with the right environment, you would 'just' able to hear the crack of the bullet exiting the hold of its captive barrel only to be quickly followed by the clink of the discarded outer casing briefly bouncing back and forth against the dusty hardened ground. A clean headshot threw the attackers body stumbling back, wearing an almost stunned expression -- almost human, before blood coveted and engulfed the mutilated features. Muscle and bone fragments scattering away from the point of entry.

A small faction of J'avo had attempted to flank the talented marksman to no avail. His deft and nimble fingers pulled back against the trigger with quick succession. Bodies of the fallen laid scattered, rapidly bubbling with the intensity of an acid eradicating a signs that they ever were.

Now could be considered as 'the calm before the storm' a phrase the Ace's father used when setting the scene, adding a touch more anticipation and emotion to his own mission experiences. The sound of chafing fatigues filled the brief silence, ending with an abrupt stop nearing the stairway, tips of military boots skidded and held position.

Beyond the walls, the ground trembled as the Ogroman carelessly stumbled back in a weak attempt to avoid the profuse quantity of expeditious fire.

" _Captain? Cap ..._ " Hearing Finns concerned and undeniably high pitched tone, sent an almost noticeable tremor down the lieutenant’s spine. His eyes frantically searching for his captain through the narrow door way.

What was Redfield looking at?

His handgun was drawn, expression pulled tight with concentration. Showing such intricate detail -- tight drawn lips that ... A huge shadow moved casting over their position.

" _CHRIS!_ "

Moving without thought and swift precision, the mature soldier was prised from position.

It was surreal how laboured everything around them moved, yet, the heat coursing through his body rapidly brought a burning flush to his well trained poker face. The width of the entrance was deemed as narrow for a single man, though through the predicament placed upon them, narrowly avoiding the forceful contact of the uncoordinated footing; the pair were now compactly pressed up against one another. Every move, every breath -- voluntary or otherwise was felt by the other earning a slight groan of perturbation.

So close; he could practically taste the heated tension building between them. The raising desire to have his captain promptly and confidently advance, forcing him into submission made his knees tremble. Revelling within the hidden dream of crushing his lips against those of his superiors, sensing a welcoming and mutual need.

" _You alright Nivans? ... Piers?"_

The call of his name brought his thoughts back to their current state, as the already decorative red haze darkened upon his cheeks. Nodding quickly in response, eyes widened almost comically on feeling a familiar twitch within his trousers, escorted with an virtually distinguishable bulge. Avoiding his captain’s gaze Piers swallowed hard, how could mere seconds have felt -- timeless?

Chris gradually moved, reluctant to waste anymore time. Patting the snipers shoulder in thanks. A smile lightened his face for the faintest moment before Andy's booming voice crackled back into life, his fingers moved to press against the comm as the details of what they'd discovered were filled in.

 _"It's the exposed membrane on its back sir, we focused our fire on a hunch and that's what caused the near fall ... Glad you got out of there okay. You had us worried there for a minute._ "

Piers listened intently, as the orders were called out for them to keep close, turning to palm down the front of his trousers needing to get his head back into the mandatory mindset, the ATL sniper rested his finger against the trigger, holding his weapon of choice flush to his chest. Chris had reacted how he expected him to -- not as he wanted him too.

Chris was surprised, putting it bluntly, the driven professional within him urged him not to react to the inconsequential incident back within the door way. They were in the middle of a war zone and once again his trusted second had saved his ass. If he was to keep this up Chris would end up owing him --

It had to have been the surge of adrenaline coursing through his veins, though the expression on the snipers face practically begged him not to comment. Urgh ... Now wasn't the time. He was flattered, never really giving much thought to anyone realistically seeing him in such a manner; that was of course 'if' it was the case. There had been nothing since Jill and even that developed no further than harboured emotions and the occasional drunken fumble after a few drinks. The evening 'usually' ending with his perfectly precisioned reflexes failing him and Jill laughing too hard to help him up. 

The sound of heavy footfalls cascaded up the derelict staircase leading to the upper level. Finn was quick to aim the specially modified rifle, taking aim towards a silhouetted outline, drawing attention to itself with laboured wheezing. A loud shot rang past his ears, causing the rookie to glance back, his perpetual vision spying Captain Redfield, positioned in stance, holding his nine oh nine securely with both hands. The shot was clean, capturing the infected within the centre of its malformed profile.

" _Finn! The main artillery guns should be up ahead, -- get to work deactivating them while me and Piers secure the area. We need to find a way of taking that tough son of a bitch out._ "

Chris watched as Piers stepped forward, lining his shoulders level with his own, his expression unnerved. As the young bomb expert ran ahead, he made point of keeping his back pressed against the wall, tucked up, within the shadows before opening up his utility belt and pulling out a special tactics bag. An overcharge of shots and grenades could be heard from the open space within the adjacent building, echoing around a crashing of surrounding stone and another bellowing cry.

" _Piers? Are you ready for this?_ "

" _I'm right behind you captain_ "


	3. Take Out That Turret

 

The friction from the men's fatigues could be heard resounding through the, ill-defined passage ways. Moving quickly and with caution, both soldiers surveyed the uninhibited rooms, nudging neglected age old items of furniture, triggering pieces of paper to catch within the subtle breeze.

The Ogroman had caught a glimpse of their supple motions, as the pair cautiously exited one of the rooms. Its arm swung back, slicing thickset fingers through the vacant window spaces, knocking Chris from his feet, earning an audible groan.

Piers flinched, slipping back into the cover of overcast shadows, avoiding the sudden collision of either force, directly advancing into a kneeling position. Looking through the scope of his rifle, the lieutenant observed his rival, targeting the sizeable BOW's eye. His shoulder jolted back to recoil, delivering a clean and as expected 'precise' shot. Heavy uncoordinated footsteps shifted back while tending to the newly inflicted wound, shaking its prodigious cranium. Now in position the rest of the team focused their fire.

Chris used the heel of his hand, to wipe the blood trailing down the side of his face. His free arm, tightly wrapped around his abdomen as he instinctively felt for breakages, heavy bruising was inevitable. Clattering his gun against the uneven ground, he struggled to his feet.

" _I'm almost through ... I just need a little more time_ "

Finns progress report barely progressed through his thoughts, though the abrupt growling of a response, no doubt encouragement' for him to hurry up, was complement of his second lieutenant. The men were under-stress, competing against unfamiliar odds. It came as no surprise, the raise in tempers; all Chris cared about was completing the job in hand and getting his men the hell out of there. Team members Carl and Andy fed-back from their positions. Loud explosions rung in the background, confirming the admission that two of the guns had been successfully deactivated.

" _Everything okay, Captain?_ " with his weapon aimed, Piers side stepped around the immediate area, briefly brushing past the alpha leader's arm.

" _He's gonna have to try harder than that to keep me down_." Rolling back his shoulders, Chris offered up a brief smile of reassurance, reloading his weapon. " _Alright Piers, check out that remaining back room then regroup back at the main gun. I'll contact HQ, the additional fire power and air support might just see us through this_."

His brows furrowed, showing intense, concentration or what could easily be mistakenness the formidable scowl his team mates had come more than familiar with. Nodding with acknowledgement, Piers hunched his shoulders, clinging tighter to his riffle. The building had gained an uncomfortable and eerie atmosphere, not exactly the type of place you'd wish to find yourself alone but orders were orders and he was far from a position to argue. His pride assured that.

Piers nudged an evidently, sturdy desk with the muzzle of his gun as he closed in on an opening, overlooking the subtle movement shifting within the shadows. Muttering under his breath, he over-evaluated and picked apart the prior actions of the young trainee.

" _Almost finished_!" His voice carrying a mocking tone " _... Damn rookie would have almost found himself strewn around the vicinity if it wasn't for Chris saving his ass -- then I ... DAMMIT!_ " With a swift kick the snipers emotions momentarily took over, causing the leg of the work surface to shatter and the remnants to fall. How was he expected to face Chris when the adrenaline and mission had calmed? Assisting him with the field reports? His body had overstepped boundaries upon an unspeakable level and all it had earned him was a pat on the shoulder. Sighing and tapping his ear piece, Piers reported back.

The movement within the shadows headed to a clearing, markings on an oriental mask caught within a slight stroke of light, tilting curiously before making its move. With hardly any effort, waving its machete, the J'avo sprinted.

" _Everything's clear Cap -- ARGH!_ "

Dropping to the ground in a sudden silence, a moist, warmth began advancing down his leg, coupled with a searing pain. A shot chimed above him, ringing through an onslaught of shrieks and cries from a familiar, yet 'indistinguishable' native tongue that echoed around the surrounding enclosure. Globules of flesh clung and became encrusted against the back wall as Chris lowered into a crouching stance beside the injured soldier.

Wiping the dirt and blood smeared sweat from his brow; Chris examined the apparent uninhabited vicinity. The remains of the mutilated life form bubbled down into the acidic ash catching once again within a none-existent breeze leaving nothing but the damage caused behind.

Tightly pursing his lips together, the sniper threw his head back in attempt to fight back a painful hiss threatening to escape. His fingers enclosing around his leg inches above the weeping, lacerated flesh. " _Capt --_ "

Chris winced looking down at the bloodshot fatigues; the wound was perplexing, carrying an unclear depth. The loss of blood alone could lead to possible haemorrhaging and to move him ... Well -- with the surrounding area still unclear with a directory of outcomes, it was a risk Chris was unwilling to call ... yet. The pads of his fingers tentatively grazed over the source, looking up every few seconds to analyse his partner’s expression.

" _It's going to be okay Piers ... Just hang in there..._ "

Deft, calloused fingers tore through the damp material causing Piers' body to jolt back at the sudden contact and anticipation. The wounded appendage, quickly, becoming exposed to the dust filled and humid atmosphere. Chris waved the other soldiers hands out of the way, earning a groan of discomfort.

A more hopeful expression, spread across Chris' face as a familiar voice began broadcasting on the comm. " _HQ to Alpha leader ... Good work on taking out those guns, we're sending in reinforcements to assist in taking out the giant BOW_ "

" _Copy that HQ, the team has located a weak spot on its upper back -- an exposed membrane._ "

" _Roger that Alpha team, have your men meet up at the coordinates, we're sending a chopper your way. Delta team have evacuated City Hall and the threat is contained. Over and out_ "

Chris rose to a shaky stance feeling the balls of his feet pulsating as the focused pressure laid upon them was elevated. His calloused fingers felt out the buckle of his belt, releasing the tightened strap and pulling it through the hoops.

" _Alright ... The good news is that we have back up heading in and your leg is not as bad as it looks ..._ "

" _\-- and the bad?_ "

" _You may be forced to take some time off the field while this heals, perhaps even taking on field reports_ "

Teasingly rolling his eyes Chris was almost certain he saw a smirk appear on the young snipers face as he moved back beside him, wrapping the belt around his leg creating a tourniquet. It was basic battlefield first aid, applying a steady pressure above the wound in hope of stopping or at least slowing the flow of vital fluid.

Chris Redfield was indeed the legend the soldiers and higher ups had dubbed him. Putting others before himself, much like he was doing now. The tentative touch earned a hiss catching the young sniper off guard, the pain creating a haze to which both time and actions appeared to dramatically slow. While the sound of the explosions appeared unrealistic and stretched. Almost distant.

From down the corridor, a shout to take cover was barely registered before a confined explosion echoed throughout the halls, shaking the walls encouraging a rain of rubble to litter the ground. Chris shifted his weight moving over Piers acting as a protective shield. Finally the third and final turret had been disarmed with the welcoming sound of chopper re-enforcements filled the air.

" _WOOOO HOOOO! AND HERE COMES THE CAVALRY!_ " This time it was Carl’s voice bellowing over the comm.

" _COME ON! LET’S SHOW THEM WHAT THE MEN OF THE BSAA ARE MADE OF!_ "

Chris let out a breathy chuckle, firmly holding his position until he was confident the rest of the building was prepared to hold.

" _You okay?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating has moved up due to some comments and mentions within the fic and I'm actually quite happy with how it's turning out :D 
> 
> The two agents make a 'no turning back' move in the next chapter.


	4. No Turning Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Piers move past the boundaries holding them within captain and subordinate positions. As the title concludes - there is no turning back

 

In reality, the moment was far from perfect; they were still faced with the 'unknown', regardless of the additional hands offering support. Yet, having Chris pressed tight within such an intimate space and so oblivious to the attraction towards him, toyed with the snipers judgement. Sucking in a sharp breath, Piers managed a subtle yet hurried nod, subconsciously licking his lips. His eyes remained fixated upon the tightly pursed lips of his captain pulling into a smirk.

Moving his hand swiftly to avoid the threat of over thinking his actions, the talented marksman, drew his superior close and into a presiding kiss. His fingers clung tightly to the short strands as his heart skipped a few beats, feeling his captain reciprocate his motions, adding his own force. A wonton gasp threatened to pass his parted lips only to be swallowed and met with the fullness of a dominant tongue.

The sensation left Piers reeling for more as his free hand cautiously slipped between the pair in an attempt to, once again, palm down the protruding bulge, tightly expanding within his fatigues. Adrenaline left their pulses racing as his captain pushed closer, deepening the kiss, his lips moving effortlessly as his tongue continued to overpower, demanding recognition.

It was Chris who pulled away first, eager to catch his breath, as Piers shifted closer from his seemingly relaxed position, mourning the loss of the possessive touch. With a sudden wash of embarrassment and worry of negative repercussions his eyes widened almost comically. His leader’s attention was now suddenly directed towards the shadows lingering behind them, his laboured breath still evident as his chest rose and fell heavily.

" _Captain Redfield Sir?!?_ "

" _Finn?_ " The words calmly spoken upon an outward breath " _I need you to rendezvous with the others at the co-ordinates and inform them of Nivans situation --_ "

" _Captain!?_ " Piers shot a glare at his commanding officer, quickly realising nothing had changed. He felt betrayed, left appearing weak in the eyes of a rookie.

" _Alert them that I've the situation under control ..._ " Chris continued " _and to ensure the area remains clear for pick up._ "

" _Yes sir_ "

Neither man needed to see the clumsy salute that no doubt followed before the sound of scuffed boots hitting the dirt echoed around them.

Shuffling back in attempt to move out from the compromising position, Piers winced, struggling to withhold the pained whine slipping past his gritted teeth. Chris' grasp upon him had lessened, allowing all attention to fall back upon the pulsing throb surrounding his injured thigh.

" _Piers?_ " His captain’s voice sounded faint, gentle, concerned. Plaster from the crumbling walls continued to break away, mimicking minor snow drifts resembling those from colder areas of their tour but it wasn't until he felt the soft touch upon his cheek that he took notice. " _You need to keep still and let me help, moving on your own will add more strain the already torn ligament. Just take it easy._ "

" _Chris I'm ... Mmmm?_ " The protest was cut short as the same chapped lips were once again pressed against his, carrying a tenderness and want, to savour the moment. His unscathed leg lazily fell to the side creating further space; sensing the subtle sensation of thick calloused fingers, tiptoeing over the dense material of his fatigues. The touch encouraged his hips to involuntarily jerk towards the exploratory digits; his breath catching midway in his throat dampened the volume behind the needy moan. All the while his own fingers dug into and scrapped over the soiled, dusty flooring.

Though previously imagined as a surreal situation, it felt bizarrely natural, his teasing fingers slipping through the creases, lingering further up the younger mans leg; his palm pausing over the strained material. Chris could almost smell the lust, oozing from his pores, while recalling the effect he'd appeared to have had over the perfectly featured sniper, pressed closely within the tight door space as they regrouped.

The breathy moans of encouragement rang pleasantly through the mature soldiers ears as the hungry kisses spread, moving sidelong down the chiselled jaw with accompanying gentle nips. Deft fingers of his captain tugged at his scarf revealing more of the desirable hidden flesh. His other hand seated between them grew courage, cupping the firm, distinct bulge, squeezing lightly causing the gunman's hips to again jolt upwards pressing himself further into the others satisfied hand.

" _Chris ... Ngggh -- don't ... Don't play me_ " Piers swallowed thickly examining his superior with a hooded eyes. " _I want 'this' -- you, but I don't want you taking pity ... cos, I'm already pretty sure I've already made a fool outta myself._ "

Piers instantly felt the chill from the loss of contact as Redfield moved back, sitting on his heels, the irritatingly familiar, smug grin creeping up on his features. " _We're both subject for a serious case of fraternisation, 'if' we're caught. Though I'm pretty sure I didn't kiss you back, just to piss off the board of directors with more of my wild shenanigans._ " With the ball of his hand, Chris swabbed away the sheen of sweat building above his brow, wiping with it some of the dirt tale markings of the mission. " _You sure do pick your moments Nivans._ "

His captain’s tone was surprisingly level, carrying a hint of humour as his fingers tentatively returned, working deftly upon the restricting fastenings; the subdued chime of the belt buckle fell almost unheard, obstructed by a chorus of panting breaths and encouraging profanities. Dexterous fingers pulled at the loosened material allowing the pads of his fingers to stroke against the heated turgid flesh earning a whine of desperation. A flush of colour washed over the snipers features as the cool air caressed his freshly exposed member, encouraging the hairs covering his body to stand on end.

Piers' head fell back in heated pleasure, symbolically offering up his body; feeling the leisurely slide of material shifting further from his hips, retaining some comfort while offering smoother access. His swollen organ throbbed painfully with each experienced touch, encouraging excess pre-cum to surround and drip over the engorged tip; spilling over the impressive length revealing glistening trails of natural lubricant coating the embracive fingers. Their time together was limited time but needs were to be met.

Chris' tentative touch moved with ease, meeting with the slight tickle of curled, coarse hair. His warm calloused fingers swiftly tightened, hugging the base as hurried hips acted upon involuntarily impulse, lurching upward to seek out further friction. Skilful fingers splayed stretching back to warily cupping the weighted sac, seeking prompt from the others expression. His snipers pupils were lust blown, mouth agape moaning out a pleasant chorus mixed with mumbled profanities.

" _Fu-- nggggh Chris! ... Ahhh!_ "

The surrounding gun fire began to fall into a steady standstill, allowing domineering demands to pick up in volume as orders were barked across the freshly vacated space. The alpha leaders tongue moved too slowly taunt the weeping tip, allowing the salty tang to race across his taste buds while focusing pressure to the slit. His pouted lips enclosing around the glans; soothingly sucking, while his body revelled from the consistent, beating pulse, making his chest throb. It acted as a reminder to how his motions remained as a shock to his system.

With biased, practised skills, the captain’s fingers slid over the swollen phallus. His tongue flicking, teasingly, over the delicate frenulum, earning what could be surmised as an 'appreciative' whimper. Bobbing his head lower, the flat of the nature mans tongue pressed firmly against the contours of the protruding vein, tantalising even more of the sensitive underside. The steady action fell into the slightly offset rhythm, assigned by his exploratory digits. The short, curled hairs lightly teased the soldiers nose; his wanton moans vibrating through his partner’s turgid length delivering a rush resembling a secondary dose of adrenaline, the slight hint of his cheeks hollowing, contributed, to the intense feeling.

Piers struggled to form any coherent thought, heatedly chewing his bottom lip, his hand rested upon the back of his captain’s head, providing encouragement as he watched the demanding motions of his mouth, moving effortlessly, momentarily allowing the pair to become lost within their surroundings.

The snipers breath hitched as his partner’s position changed, moving his weight to rest upon his knees, retaining his balance to use his, now dust stained palm, to massage his own straining desire. His hand unintentionally brushing over the injured leg earning a sharp hiss combined with a gratified sob. Blended with his already heightened emotions, the tightly wound Lieutenant, screwed his eyes shut allowing the lingering thought of his superior deft fingers, probing his tight back channel to wash over him, triggering the coil within his abdomen to snap. Warm stands of thick semen relentlessly spewed, catching his tormentor unprepared.

Chris recoiled back, his features taking on the familiar red tinge as he briefly looked away, attempting to regain his composure, catching his breath in between the sudden influx of 'wheeze laced' coughs.

" _Next time ... /some warning/ would be appreciated_ "

Looking up through a heavy lidded glance, Piers could make out the slight hint of humour surrounding the comment, catching the genuine smile creeping across the others lips lightening his otherwise strict demeanour. His pupils still wide with a combination of lust and need.

" _Captain? --_ "

The crackle of the radio blended with the quieting background chatter, momentarily left unheard as Chris pulled Piers into a gentler kiss. The past had allowed the young lieutenant to sample himself upon the lips of others, though within the moment, none deemed /as/ worthy as his captain. His tentative touch practically mirrored former actions as instinctively, he sought out the others straining arousal, feeling wonton hips bucking and rolling to seek out desired friction.

" _HQ to Alpha Leader -- do you read? - the chopper is in position; get our boys out of there!_ "

Reluctant to pull away, Chris sighed deeply, his glance to taking in the perfect image still lying beneath him while he pushed back to rest upon the balls of his feet.

“ _Ready yourself solider, we've got our orders ...we’re moving out_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, as scenes I've similarly written in the past, kicked my ass. I do enjoy writing suggestive themes but allowing the boys to get down and dirty takes a hell of a lot of thinking and and equal amount of creativity as you never really want to write the same stuff again because its firstly too easy and does get boring.
> 
> thank you again for the love you've show while i've worked upon this piece


	5. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers is hardly a model patient and with the recent changes in his life its not difficult to understand why, but maybe a few words from his commanding officer will settle things down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter was certainly a challenge as the boys once again dictated where it was going and not only did it turn out longer than I'd intended but it's nothing like how I'd originally planned it out. It was also difficult in the sence that I as a writer struggle with writing dialogue. Short snippy comments I can do, full blown conversations... It took work and a whole lot of rejigging about.

 

 

The whirling sound of the rotor blades filled in the bleak spaces of silence. The men sat quietly, tucking their helmets securely between their feet, there was a lot, possibly too much to reflect back upon and as of yet no one was prepared to voice just what horrors had awaited them. The BSAA stood for ' **Bioterrorism**   **Security**   **Assessment**   **Alliance** ', ridding and protecting the world from the effects of bio-terrorism. The company did have its perks, offering excellent training and the best counselling support the country officials had to offer. Not to mention the Military Class - pain medication that had all but knocked Nivans out.

Alpha Leader, Chris Redfield glanced aimlessly over what was left of the smoked-filled ruins, left crumbling beneath them. His thoughts struggling with the turmoil of fact and plausible outcomes; most related back to the knowledge that even with duel consent, he had overstepped a boundary changing the close relationship between himself and his first lieutenant.

The only gratitude his thoughts would allow was that ‘no-one got left behind’.

** \- 4 days later - **

" _Good morning, Lieutenant Nivans. How's my favourite patient feeling this morning?_ "

Piers emitted a groan in response to the cheerfully sarcastic tone dancing around the doctors wording. Allowing his head to fall back into the comfort of the plump pillows his hand, involuntarily, shifted to cover and protect his injured leg.

" _That good huh_?" The slight chuckle and quirk in her brow appeared to lighten her features as she looked over the report hanging from the foot of his bed. " _Care to tell me why I'd received an interesting update from one of the nurses overlooking your progress? She'd informed me of your blatant dismissal towards her medical suggestion, which I’m obliged to remind you, was bed rest and plenty of it, which then lead to the incident where you required further sutures._ " The doctor paused, studying the soldier’s response while taking a breath. " _Lieutenant just what were you thinking during your 'attempts' on leaving the hospital_?"

A heated blush crept across the young snipers cheeks; it had been some time since he was spoken to in such an accusing yet formal manner adding that to the fact it was technically voiced by a nurse was enough to set him off guard.  " _Ma'am, I was ... I mean I --"_

Raising her hand indicating a silent hush, the medic continued. " _I'd received an order through regarding your actions. I'm afraid to say it left me with no option but to inform your commanding officer, Captain Chris Redfield? As I'm sure you can understand, he wasn’t impressed but he had asked me to pass on the message that he’d be in to speak with you later this morning._ "

" _Chris_?"

" _That's what I said, I wouldn't worry much about it though, he’s apparently called a few times since then to check up on you. I presume he's following some kind of protocol or is understandably worried about his second in command. Anyway that's enough chit chat, everything here seems to be in working order, I'll have one of my nurses check in on you later and ensure you get a clean dressing on that leg of yours._ "

Piers nodded slightly, barely taking in anything following the mention of his captain’s name. “ _Ready yourself solider, we've got our orders ...we’re moving out_ ” the words haunted his thoughts, seeming so cold and empty despite the intimacy that had just played out between them. As they exited the crippled ruins, Chris /had/ supported him, wrapping his arm securely around his waist taking as much weight, as possible, off the injured leg offering subtle reassuring utterances. Then -- he was pretty sure either the pain shooting down the right side of his body or the medication given by the medic that had eventually knocked him out.

“ _Knock, knock. Hey, how’s the leg solider?_ ”

“ _Huh_?!” Dragged back from his thoughts Piers took a double glance towards his room door catching the all too familiar smile of his squadron leader. “ _Chris?!? … I mean sir? I mean where did? – urgh! Come on in._ ”

The team leader chuckled as he entered the room, pulling up a seat beside the occupied bed. “ _The nurses told me you were having some difficulties stringing sentences together, though talking to them on the phone I can’t imagine you getting a word in edge ways._ ”

Adjusting his position the sniper winced as a familiar pain shot across his upper thigh. “ _I wouldn’t … argh … protest too loudly captain”_ Quick to offer aid, Chris stepped up to balance out the pillows, pulling one free and carefully positioning it under the impaired limb, causing Piers to almost forget his verbal musings

_“Thanks” the word seemed to tightly slip though gritted teeth forcing the younger man to pause and focus for a moment on his breathing “the pills -- they've given me, are almost as good as the stuff Clark gave me back at the chopper.”_

" _I wouldn't get too used to them, I overheard the nurses talking about weaning you off of them. So – erm you up for talking?_ "

" _Mostly listening, I guess, one of the drawbacks to the newer meds I'm taking is lethargy. Figured Dr what's-her-name is trying anything to keep me in bed_."

" _Yeah they ..._ "

“ _So I gather that's why you're here_?” As the words slipped his mouth the snipers attention faltered, shifting to entertain the threaded detail on the blanket edge sitting around his waist. "T _o give me the dressing down I deserve before wishing me well? Chris look, I know my actions the other day were irresponsible but I can explain ... Please._ "

Closing his eyes, Chris tightly pinched the bridge of his nose letting out an exasperated breath, " _Piers, that's not the 'only' reason I came to see you, I largely wanted to apologise for ... my actions, back in the field - Edonia, I took advantage of your position by overstepping mine._ ”

To Piers the calm tone came across as patronising; reading further between the lines he surmised what the older man was trying to say, in short 'it's not you, it’s me'. A cringe worthy rejection made worse by the fact the marksman couldn't simply walk away to retain his dignity. " _So … what you're trying to tell me is that what happened back there was a mistake? Just simply something spurred on by a high dose of adrenalin?_ " The young solider shook his head " _and here I was, good ol' gullible Nivans thinking it actually meant something to you; just as it had me or was that all a façade too?_ " A sharp tone formed around each word as each quick fire question was spat towards the other.

" _Piers that's_   _not_..."

" _Save it, you've said what you had to, in order to resolve your own guilty conscience. Now please, just leave._ "

A heavy silence fell, surrounding the two, as piers fought back any further hints of emotion, Chris faced his own inward battle. " _It wasn't a façade_." The squadron leader began, briefly turning to focus his attention to the door and out towards the busy nurse’s station. " _And it wasn't a mistake, as such, you ... You felt the impact you upon me. Those well trained fingers. I-I've never met a man who could get near half the reaction that you achieved and that, that scared me._ " Reaching out, calloused fingers slowly tiptoed over the hospital economy bedding to gently stroke the back of the skilled hand of the marksman. " _I do not make habit of engaging in such activities with my second in command or any other members of my team for that matter. But with you, I had to apologise for the dangerous situation I held us both within._ "

" _I did encourage it_ " the words were meekly spoken as the pairs fingers intertwined. " _As my dad would say it was a fight or flight situation. I either took a chance and accepted any repercussions or simply reconsider my options."_

" _Reconsider_?"

" _You really are oblivious aren't you captain?_ " A slight smile picking up on the snipers features. " _Miss Valentine said as much in the group training schemes and during my meetings with her regarding a transfer. My fondness towards you was starting to interfere with my work and I could risk anyone getting hurt_."

" _Are you still reconsidering your position? I've only ever allowed the 'best' men work under me so you should be aware that should the judgement have fallen out of my favour, I would appeal against it._ "

" _I guess that_ _all depends on where we now stand._ " For Piers the comment slipping his lips was beyond his usual forward commenting whilst the thought celebrating ‘why stop now’ continued to make a rotated appearance. The newer information however was still taking additional time to process. “ _Oh I didn't mean to imply that…_ ”

The sudden sensation of chapped lips pressed wantonly against his shook him from the reflecting thoughts. Willingly parting his lips Nivans welcomed the familiar coaxing of his partners dominating tongue, subconsciously submitting himself to the others intentions. A delicate touch brushing against his cheek came as an unexpected realisation forcing the lieutenant to unwillingly jolt back against the supportive pillowing. “ _Captain?_ "

“ _Don’t tell me, we have an audience_?”

“ _No, no you just caught me a little off guard and …yes_ ” with a pointed look Piers subtly nodded towards the door indicating towards a silhouetted figure.

“ _Your men are holding down the fought in the waiting area, Captain Redfield and might I add what a pleasure it is to finally see the man behind such a welcoming telephone manner or at least the back of him._ ”

“ _Ah you must be Dr Black?_ ” cringing at the possible implications Chris turned displaying his winning smile. “ _If you wouldn't mind could you send the men up? They've been biting at the bit to see how well their fellow comrade is healing up._ ”

“ _Of course Captain_ ”

Chris waited until the clicking of the doctors, heels faded into the surrounding background noise before turning back to address his injured solider _“As for you lieutenant– /we/ need to be more discrete.”_

“ _Don’t medical staff offer salutes to commanding officers?_ ”

“ _Do the words fraternization and dismissal mean anything to you?_ ”

“ _They do sir, but I figure asking a valid question would assist with de-stressing you and I'm pretty sure if you send her some flowers with a polite note about her practice, she’ll keep what she saw, if anything, to herself_.”

Unsure what to take from the given suggestion the alpha leader simply nodded, his attention catching up with the blur of burly men dressed within the army green attire. “ _When you get discharged Nivans, we’ll look into more about where we go from here._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Get to the chopper!' - A line made famous by Arnold Schwarzenegger and seemingly appropriate for the starting of this scene. 
> 
> Seriously though, my apologies on how long it's taken to get around to the final chapter of this piece, I became caught up within different projects and different muses fought for attention. 
> 
> A lot of drafts, stress and tears have gone into this piece as a whole, along with a lot of uncertainty that scenes didn't come across properly. The smutty scene especially. 
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who's taken the time to read and an even bigger thank you to all those leaving kudos and comments, all is greatly appreciated!
> 
> \-- Glitch


End file.
